


noel's very important guide to dealing with your dumbass roommates newest dumb, distracting hobby during quarantine

by orphan_account



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: cody's free to shove whatever he wants in his mouth. noel's fine with that, he just doesn't want to see it.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137





	1. step one: just ignore the hobby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [w0t_up_b0is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0t_up_b0is/gifts).



> normal rpf disclaimer. this isn't real. i don't think that or want that. i respect their irl relationships. this is just a bit of fun.
> 
> i also didn't put the prompt bc it's long and gives away the ending. but it is in the end notes on the last chapter, for those curious.

everyone, at some point, has a terrible roommate. everyone. noel's had a lot of terrible roommates. more than he can count. but he never considered cody a bad roommate. still doesn't. not completely. he definitely has his moments though.

for example: at the beginning of quarantine, cody was particularly annoying. he was fine for a week. and then cody became panicked, bored, and horny.

noel reassured him as best he could. they ended up watching a lot of movies and documentaries. playing video games. cody even made noel play some card games with him. not that noel complained. cody fucking sucks at card games and refuses to accept that. so noel just kept beating him everytime he demanded a rematch.

and whenever cody got really horny, noel ignored it. he'd make a few jokes here and there whenever certain scenes seemed to make cody more than just a little hot and bothered. then ignore cody if he started complaining about it.

he cared about cody. he really does. but he doesn't need updates on how blue quarantine has his balls currently. no matter how willing he is to tell noel.

and about three weeks into quarantine, cody starting doing the thing he does during his occasional dry spells. he just does as much as he can. no matter how trivial the task. he'll film, edit, cook, clean, rearrange entire rooms if noel isn't there to stop him. anything to take up time. which isn't a problem by itself.

but cody decided to focus all that energy into one thing. figured quarantine could be a great time to learn a new skill. which, again, isn't a problem by itself. it's a pretty good way to spend his time anyway.

noel agreed with that.

until he learned what cody's new skill of choice was.

he found out by accidentally opening a package meant for cody and saw a fat fake dick. noel didn't really know how to respond, although he suddenly understood why cody didn't want to tell noel what he was up to. he just closed the boxes flaps and went to cody's office to give it to him.

his face got red when he saw the box. quietly thanking noel for bringing it to him, more as a reflex than genuine thanks.

later, cody explained. or at least tried to. he wanted to learn to suck a dick. he didn't really know why he settled on that. saying he figured it'd take him a while to figure out how to do it and make it good. noel pointed out that there's a lot of things that take a lot of time to learn to do that don't involve sucking dick. cody didn't have a response. he couldn't think of any real reason to do it other than _why not_ as to why he'd do this.

cody didn't owe noel any explanation or have to explain himself like that. but noel didn't stop him either. just let him stumble over words, trying to explain this new oral fixation of his.

it was kind of entertaining to watch cody squirm like that. but he really didn't care. cody's free to shove whatever he wants in his mouth. noel's fine with that, he just doesn't want to see it.


	2. step two: don't jerk off to your roommates dumb hobby

not that you would think to do that.

noel hasn't.

why would he? why would he think about cody's lips wrapped around that dildo? or cody's lips wrapped around his dick?

that'd be weird.


	3. step three: (tastefully) discourage it when ignoring it no longer works

not seeing _it_ is somehow harder than noel could've possibly imagined it to be.

it wasn't for the first few days.

honestly, cody was pretty embarrassed from noel just handing the dildo he ordered to him. embarrassed enough that he couldn't talk to noel, or even just look in his direction without his face practically glowing red. that only lasted for two days.

then, something happened.

 _well, what happened?_ you may be asking yourself.

and noel doesn't know. for the life of him, he can't possibly imagine what happened that just abruptly erased cody's embarrassment and immediately replaced with an obnoxious confidence. but he woke up one morning to see cody making himself breakfast with that dildo just casually in his mouth, and he wished he didn't.

his phone was on the counter, with some video playing, explaining some technique or whatever. and he just listened, did as it said. dragged it past his lips, pushed it back in, shallowly fucked it into his mouth. cody fucking moaned around it, too. because the video said to. so he just did it.

it was honestly kind of impressive. he was focused on sucking on his fake dick and still hadn't burnt his pancakes yet. noel definitely would've been impressed if he wasn't so caught off guard by his friend's lips wrapped around a dildo.

he'd been staring for a bit. probably. it took cody a while to notice. and when he did, didn't acknowledge the fat dildo in the room. just pulled off of it long enough to say good morning.

"man... what the fuck..."

cody gave him a confused look. "what?"

"what do you mean, ' _what_ '? you have a dick in your mouth. in our kitchen."

"i mean, i was watching the pan, but yeah, i guess it's probably not great to do other shit while cooking."

"that is not at all the issue here and not what i was trying to get... at..." _and he's not listening_. cody just sets it on the counter and focuses on the pancakes.

it's too early for this, noel decides. so early, he might not even be awake. this could just be some weird dream. so he went back to bed. rubbed one out (just to help him get back to sleep).

it wasn't.

noel wished it was just a weird dream. but that was not the last time he saw cody with that dildo in his mouth. it wasn't like every time he saw cody in the apartment, he had it in his mouth. it was only a few times that week.

but that was still too much in noel's opinion. he didn't really say anything. figured he could ignore it. and he did for a few days. until he saw cody on the couch, pushing the dildo as far into his mouth as he could. choking a bit.

that's when he couldn't take it anymore.

it was just too much.

noel didn't _like it._

 _that's not why it was too much_. it's just... cody's his friend. it's weird seeing his very good friend casually trying to deep throat a sex toy. he just had to draw a line somewhere. and this is where he drew it.

he wasn't rude about it or anything. it's best not to be rude when your roommate picks up such a distracting hobby. he just said, "dude, can you not do that out in the apartment like that? like do whatever, man, but like in your room maybe?"

noel didn't think about cody dragging his eyes from his phone to noel's face, before he took that fake dick out of his mouth, later. or how his words seemed to take a second for cody to register them.

just took cody's nod and quiet "for sure" as the end of it and didn't think about this anymore.


	4. step four: be content with less exposure to the dumb hobby

noel could confidently say that he was content.

and things weren't even weird between him and cody. not even in the moments after noel asked him to stop _practicing_ whenever, wherever in the apartment. he just popped it out of his mouth, set the dildo in his lap, and went back to scrolling on his phone.

noel didn't see cody with a dick in his mouth as much after that. it still happened, occasionally. which noel was fine with. he didn't expect to never see it ever again. he's not naive like that.

noel's had plenty of roommates before cody. and he's seen and heard a lot more of them than he ever wanted to. he's seen and heard a lot more of cody than he ever wanted to, even before the whole learning to suck dick thing. and now that they are quarantined together, he's bound to see and hear a lot more.

these things are unavoidable sometimes. and really, anytime he's seen cody practicing in the past week, it's usually been when noel wakes up to take a piss or get a drink or something early in the morning and cody just didn't expect him to be up. or sometimes he'll hear him when he comes back from walking ollie. that doesn't happen as often. maybe two or three times. just enough for it be memorable.

but noel's fine with that. that's not too out of the ordinary, anyway. again, it's not the first time he's seen or heard too much of cody in their time living _and_ working together. and noel can't imagine it'll be the last.


	5. step five: forget about the hobby

not completely, though.

really, you're not not even forgetting the hobby. you're just letting it become an 'out of sight, out of mind' situation.

noel wasn't struggling with this step. not exactly. it was usually 'out of sight, out of mind'. if he working, cleaning, watching a movie, or just had something to focus on in general, he didn't even think about cody's hobby.

it was in the moments he didn't have something to think about that those mental images of cody came flooding back. when he was walking ollie, or on the rare grocery run (cody usually buys groceries because he doesn't think noel gets enough to reasonably live off of, sometimes he'll write a list and send noel, though). there's not much to focus on then. he just had to make sure nothing happens to ollie on walks. makes sure he grabs all the things on his list. they're not hard tasks, it's easy for your mind to just wander.

although, it's much worse when it's late and he just wants to be done editing, or he is just done editing and laid up in his bed, with his hand in pants. he never starts out thinking about cody. but eventually his mind wanders to him.

noel figures it's mostly because cody's the only one he's seen in person for a month and half. that combined with cody's recent determination to learn how to give head like a pro, it's only natural that that's what he ends up thinking of, instead of some girl he was talking to pre-quarantine. she had short-ish brown hair too, so his hair is getting somewhat close to her's, anyway.

it's not that weird that he'd think of cody instead of whatever her name was. it's not weird that he thinks of everytime cody's looked at him with that stupid dildo in his mouth. it's not weird to try to remember what he sounded like that morning, moaning around it because he was told to. or to think about cody choking around him, like he did with his dildo. to think about choking cody, about fucking his face. pulling his hair.

that almost makes noel laugh when he realizes how absurd he sounds. trying to justify this shit, but also not really justifying it at all.

it kind of sounds like a joke.

_fellas, is it gay to wanna watch your homie choke on your dick?_

he thinks he should probably be more psyched out about this. it shouldn't be so easy to laugh off. yet, he keeps laughing it off anyway. like it's just a joke.

and it kind of is.

it's really only in those little moments. the moments before bed when he's chasing relief. or just has nothing else to think about - which isn't often these days - that it's brought to the forefront of his mind.

most of the time, he can just forget cody's dumb, distracting hobby.

most of the time he can follow step five without an issue.


	6. step six: see step two when step five becomes challenging

they made it about two months into quarantine before cody was understandably horny out of his fucking mind and well enough into learning his new skill that noel needed to revisit step two.

cody hadn't said anything about it. nothing other than the normal complaints that noel always ignores.

but he didn't need to say anything. from living and touring with him, noel knows cody can be loud sometimes. the hornier (or drunker) cody gets, the louder he gets. and having to listen to cody's slightly muffled moans through thin walls, makes pushing thoughts out of cody's mouth around a dick so much harder.

and, sure, noel occasionally thinks about that when he's jacking off, but it's not like he's going against step two. he doesn't think he is. he doesn't start off thinking about cody. never intends to think about him. cody just slips into his thoughts sometimes. for just a moment. or maybe a few. but it doesn't really count. noel's still following step two, in his own very humble opinion, _thank you very much_.

cody jerking it, moaning like a fucking pornstar at, like, 11, because he thinks that's late, is making following rule two almost as hard as noel is listening to cody.

he could complain about it. tease the shit out of cody for it. that's what he does on tour. he always gets a sheepish look in return. and cody tends to be a little quieter, as much as he can manage at least, after. or he could just straight out ask him not to be so loud. it wouldn't be the first time noel's done that either.

but he doesn't.

noel just listens to him.

he really doesn't know why. he doesn't let himself jerk off to it. but he doesn't try desperately to think of anything else, to try to think of something to kill his hard-on. just listens until he's painfully hard, then when it becomes too much he'll put his headphones in. continue editing. watch a movie. something to block out cody's moaning.

noel doesn't get why he does it either. it's not satisfying. it only leaves him more frustrated. and he just waits until cody goes to sleep to beat off anyway. just trying to convince himself he's not thinking about him. it's not that he ever really convinces himself, noel just pushes that fact back far enough in his mind that he's not weird about it the next day.

a part of him thinks that's why he doesn't bring it up. why he hasn't teased cody about it. noel doesn't trust himself to not say something kinda sus. another part of him thinks it's more sus if he brings it up. first, he couldn't handle cody sucking a little bit of dick, now he can't handle him moaning? something he'd usually make fun of him for? there's a completely different part of noel that is fully aware that in almost every way, he is overthinking all of this.

regardless of how much he may or may not be overthinking everything, he's managed to follow step two fairly well these past two months.


	7. step seven: be supportive of, but distant from the hobby when it becomes relevant

noel can't tell if it's just because cody is insanely horny or if he knows noel is starting to get horny enough to consider it. either way, cody's been laying out some very unsubtle hints. of course, there is a chance that noel's just reading into it, but he's pretty sure cody _wants_ to suck his dick.

cody's new hobby has come up in conversation a few times. noel never imagined mindless small talk would consist of asking his friend how his dick sucking abilities are coming along, but he also never imagined living through a pandemic. this year is just full of surprises.

it was during one of those conversations, that cody first offered. sort of.

"i'm pretty happy with my, uh, abilities i guess? i don't know, but i can get the dildo pretty far." he stopped for a moment. his eyes went up to noel's face, then back down to his phone. "i think i wanna try it out on someone though. i wanna know if i'm actually good, or if i've just been wasting time, y'know?"

noel knows cody. he fucking knows him. he knows what he's doing. cody isn't gonna come out and ask to suck noel's dick. because cody also knows noel. and noel would never let cody live that down. but he also doesn't have any other options. so he put the thought out there, just to see if noel would take the bait. noel didn't take the bait. he acted like he didn't even notice it.

he'd give some passive response. saying it'll probably be a while until he can test his abilities out. wondering aloud if they knew anyone who'd be up for it. he didn't do that to be a dick. really, he was just trying to avoid the conversation entirely. because if cody pushed it just a little more noel's sure he'd just agree.

cody always looked a little deflated, but didn't push it. not in the moment. he'd bring it up later in a similar way.

it only took a handful of those little interactions before cody straight out asked. "man, i- it's not like... noel, i jus- can i just, like, suck your dick, dude?"


	8. step eight: be more supportive of the hobby, regardless of how distanced you think you are from it

"uh, yeah, sure."

_fuck it._

fuck step seven.

noel can regret this later.

"seriously?"

"yeah? was i supposed to say no?"

"no! no. i didn't think- i don't know, i didn't expect you would just let me, i guess."

"so you don't want to do it?"

"yes, i do. of course, i do. just, uh, go sit on the couch, please."

noel did. legs wide as ever. and cody sat between them, laid his hands on noel's thighs. then pulled them off, mumbling an apology. something or other about making it too weird.

"do you want me to-" noel gestured to his fly "-like, uh-"

"yeah. uh, please. thank you." he continued muttering, more to himself than to noel. cody was looking down towards his lap. hadn't looked up at noel since he sat between his legs.

it was weird to see him shy about this. although, he supposes cody hadn't had to do this part, so this might be awkward for him. he'd just walked around the apartment with a dick in his mouth, never had to stay in one place, never had to stay on his knees.

cody seemed to regain some of that confidence when he had noel in his mouth, though. he had a hand around wrapped around the base, stroking what he couldn't push past his lips yet. cody closed his eyes, moaning around him, and noel let out a shaky and surprised 'fuck'.

he did it again and noel instinctively put a hand in cody's hair, pulling it a bit. "fuck, s-sorry man."

cody didn't acknowledge it, too busy filling his mouth with cock. noel didn't take his hand out of cody's hair though. tried not to pull it again. just let it rest there.

it wasn't easy to just not pull it, but noel had to touch him. he couldn't really explain why. not when cody pushes himself down, further into noel's cock. taking all of it into his mouth, like it's nothing. then just stays there.

his hands move to noel's knees, holding on tightly while he keeps himself in place. when he starts to pull back the had in his hair tightens. noel holds him in place. several hushed curses and praise fall out of noel's mouth.

one cocky little moan from cody, and noel loses it. (he assumes it's cocky. he can't imagine cody would purposefully moan around his dick when he's holding him down on it, if he didn't intend to be smug about it later.)

when he lets go and after a few moments cody starts pulling off. he rambled off a half-assed apology - in his post-nut haze, he really doesn't care - but he also offers to return the favor.

"what?"

"yeah, i mean, you just blew me dude. so, i can get you off, like, if you want, i mean."

cody looks flushed. that confidence just washed away again. "thanks-" he starts getting up "-but i don't think i need help."

a thought dawns on him while cody's walking away. "bro, you came from that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're very welcome for that garbo bj scene😘


	9. step nine: continue to be supportive of the hobby

yes.

the answer is yes.

cody came from that. several times. because that wasn't the last time he blew noel. it became something of a thing whenever cody got horny. he'd offer to blow noel and noel usually took him up on that. why wouldn't he? they're in the pandemic and this is probably the most action he's gonna get for months.

maybe it's like a _little_ gay that he always offers to jerk cody off after, but noel would argue he's just considerate. gay or not, if a dude sucks your dick, it'd just be bad etiquette to not at least offer to help get him off too. noel thinks so.

and besides, cody usually doesn't take him up on that offer anyway. so it's not that gay. of course, the few times cody doesn't cum from sucking dick alone, noel will pull him up into his lap and jerk him off. but again, that's just being a good considerate friend.

he gets off noel's lap pretty quickly, too. as quickly as he can. sometimes he'll just lay against him. take a moment to let his brain reboot.

one time he completely fell asleep on noel. it was easy for cody to. noel was already laying on his back when he had his hand wrapped around cody's dick. he would already be laying on top of noel, too. panting in his ear. trying to hump into his hand. and after he came he just relaxed into him. a few minutes later noel heard light snoring next to his head.

he thought it was cute. he thought cody was cute. he'd always kinda thought that cody's cute when he's sleeping, or just really sleepy. so, noel didn't wake him up. just kept an arm him and let himself fall asleep too. which admittedly _is_ a little gay.

gay sex isn't gay in quarantine. that's just being horny with limited options. but thinking your bro is cute while he sleeps? and sometimes not when he's asleep? low-key hoping he falls asleep on you again because of it? that's always kinda gay, regardless of quarantine.

not that that's bad or anything, though.


	10. step ten: just be kinda  gay with your roommate and stop being a little bitch about it

the first time, cody woke up first. he got off noel and went to bed. pretended it didn't happen. didn't let himself have a moment, after he came from noel's hand, as much. that didn't stop it from happening again though.

some part of noel thinks it was inevitable for cody to fall asleep on him again.

noel was the one to wake up first, this time. not that he really slept much in the first place. cody may be a comfortable weight on top of him, the couch under him is pretty shitty and not at all comfortable to sleep on.

cody couldn't just get up and slip out of the room again. and when he realized that, he tensed up, letting out a hushed "sorry".

"don't be. i don't mind."

"oh." he pushed himself to sit up. "i should probably-"

"you don't have to get up, man. like i said, i don't mind this." noel wrapped an arm around cody, holding him in place.

cody let himself lean into him and noel put his other arm around his waist. "are you sure?"

"dude, you suck my dick regularly. i'm not drawing the line at, like, cuddling. i kinda like it."

he relaxed a bit when noel said that. lets out a content little 'ok'.

and they lay there for a while. until noel can't stand it anymore ( _"alright, i thought i could do this, but i actually need you to get off, like, now."_

_"but, you just said you don't mind."_

_"i don't. look, we can move to my room or yours, or whatever. this couch is just fucking killing my back."_ ) and they end up moving to cody's room. it's closer.

cody doesn't lay on noel this time. they lay on their sides and sort of loosely hold each other. it's nice. still pretty gay though.

noel finds he doesn't mind being kinda gay with cody.

it's funny, when they were both clambering into bed, cody jokingly said 'no homo'.

"nah, it's pretty homo. it's cute shit." those sentences didn't really correlate, but noel was too tired to really process that. it made sense to him the time.

"yeah, it is kinda homo." cody had a small smile.

he thinks cody doesn't mind being kinda gay with him either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. 
> 
> here's the prompt this was bases off of, for anyone curious:  
>  _Okay- this is where- my mind kinda goes down a h o r n y ass path. Basically. Noel and Cody are roommates. They're quarantined together. One day, Cody decides he wants to learn a skill that will probably preoccupy the whole quarantine. What's the skill? Well- how to suck a dick of course- DONT ASK WHY I THINK OF THESE THINGS OKAY- IT JUST POPS UP IN DREAMS AND I JUST GO WITH IT. Also specifically deep throat. He (also) doesn't know why he's doing this, he's straight; he's not going to ever have to suck a dick- but I just guess w h y n o t ? So he gets a dildo and b l a h b l a h. After a month- he's happy with his dick sucking abilities (I'm so sorry) and decides he lowkey wants to test it out on a human. But he's in quarantine, so there's only one other dude in this household soooo- (Ugh if anyone evolving tmg ever see this I swear it'll be the end of me.)_
> 
> and feel free to come bully me on [tumblr](https://bored-ass-ward.tumblr.com/) for writing this because i deserve it 😉

**Author's Note:**

> any and all comments/criticism are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
